Moments
by Cat and Fiddle
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots for the 100prompts challenge, table 30B. Shino x Kiba, Kiba x Shino. NOTICE! Rating upped for chapter two. Heavy yaoi content.
1. prompt 11: Morals

**Author's Notes:** Written for livejournal 100prompts... I'm doing table 30B, and this is prompt number eleven.

Tell me if you want me to write short drabbles, or long one-shots for the prompts. This could have been a long one, but it was easier to write short. I'm disappointed with how much of the subtly I wanted it to have was lost by writing it in 100 words... so I may re-write it later as a long story.

Tell me your opinions, I wanna know!

* * *

_**- **__**MORALS**__** -**_

It went completely against his morals, dating Kiba. With the one simple word, "fine", everything he grew up thinking he knew crumbled.

Shino lied. Shino kept secrets. Shino slipped out of the house at night. He drank and he played strip poker. He went skinny-dipping (it took a lotta convincing) and had sex before marriage.

Lying in bed next to Kiba, riding out the aftershocks of first-time-sex, he wondered how many of his morals he'd broken.

Then Kiba snuggled closer and somehow his morals just didn't quite matter so much anymore.

He'd have to adopt Kiba's morals, in that case.

* * *

**Like I said... it was a shorty.**

**Don't forget to tell me if you want short drabbles or long one-shots.**

_**I Saw God Cry**_** is being used for author's choice prompt number 26 and **_**Losing Shino**_** is for author's choice prompt number 27. Only 27 more prompts to go... whoot!**


	2. Morals: long version

**Morals**

**Summary:** How many of his morals did he break? How many of his morals did he have left? Was he a man without morals, or was there another way?

**Pairing(s):** Shino x Kiba, Hinata x Neji, Chouji x Ino, Lee x Tenten, Naruto x Sakura, and Shikamaru x Neji.

**Rating:** M for language and heavy adult themes.

**Author's Notes: **I need someone to BETA this... I'll bet it's _riddled_ with errors... ugh.

Now, for the customary rant about my life;

I missed the official day for deciding schedules, so I was called to the office today to talk to my counselor about my schedule for next year. It was all wrong, and they didn't have my math class on it. I told her and she asked me which class I would be taking. I told her AP Calculus BC and she was like: no way. Honey, don't lie to me. Go talk to the Cambridge counselor. He fixed my schedule all up for me, 'cuz he's awesome like that, and I took it back and my counselor just looked at me like, "You're going to be in the (insert number) grade, and you'll be in AP Calculus BC? Oooh dear."

She was none too bright. But either way, there goes my good recommendation letter for college... since, for whatever idiot reason, the head Cambridge counselor isn't the one who has to do my recommendation letters.

Either way, yeah... story of my life there. The head Cambridge counselor seems to think it's his job to parade around campus singing what math class I'm in and what grade I'm in, even though he knows I'd rather keep that quiet, because... well... people don't really like that I'm in such a high math for my age.

_**- - -**_

"K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," Hinata stammered, "I have really big n-news."

"What, Hinata?" I grinned. She blushed and turned a foot shyly.

"W-well, I wanted to tell you guys first, before anyone else," she said, "Because you're so important to me..."

"We are listening," Shino said. I nodded. She smiled.

"Neji-niisan and I are getting married." I glanced at Shino.

"Congratulations," he said, "May you both share great happiness and prosperity."

I snorted. "That sucks. Neji's such an ass."

Hinata looked away, shrugging her shoulders up to her ears.

"That is not something one says of another's fiancé," Shino reprimanded. I stuck my tongue out at him. Hinata offered another smile, and I noticed it looked just a little more faded and worse for the wear than usual.

"Thank you, Shino-kun."

I guess I shoulda been more tactful.

"Well, I h-have to go," Hinata announced, turning, "I just wanted to tell you th-that."

"All right," I said, waving back, "We'll see ya 'round. And I'd better be invited to your wedding!"

She laughed, "Of course! And Shino-kun, too."

Then she was out of sight. I turned to Shino and studied him. For a long time, he didn't react.

Finally; "Yes, Kiba?"

I looked a little longer. "You're like Hinata, aren't you?"

"I do not understand," he said, "I thought you knew I was male."

I chuckled, "No, no. Not that. I mean, like, you're going to be clan leader, right?"

"It would appear so," he nodded.

"Are you going to be forced into an arranged marriage?"

He considered it. "That is highly probable."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "That's not really fair to you. What if you don't even like her?"

"I will learn to tolerate her," he told me.

"That's absurd," I said, "If you don't like someone, you don't like them. Simple as that."

Shino didn't say anything. I peered at him.

"But if you like someone, then you like them," I continued lightly, watching his reaction, "There's nothing you can do about it."

He looked at me. I think we were both holding our breath.

I know I was.

"Do you know who I like?"

He thought about it. "Ino?"

"Ew, no! Ino's too... Ino. Anyways, I don't do blondes. Guess again."

"Hinata-sama?"

"No! She's like... a sister, or something."

"Tenten?"

"Nope."

"Kurenai?"

"Are you crazy? She's, like... ages older than me! And bitchy to boot."

"I'm running out of women who are not blonde."

I sighed; he frowned.

"Is it a woman?"

I grinned, tilting my head coyly. His eyebrows drew further down.

"Shikamaru?"

"Too lazy."

"Neji?"

"To full of himself."

"Lee?"

"That's messed up."

"Chouji?"

"C'mon man, me 'n him are friends!"

"I am running out of men..."

"Idiot," I muttered, "I like you!"

He blinked.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

After a moment. "Am I not your friend?"

"What?"

"You said you didn't like Chouji because you were friends with him," he repeated, "Am I not your friend?"

"Oh," I scratched a cheek, "You're... different. I dunno."

His brow, what I could see of it, creased in thought.

"Just... nevermind," I sighed. If he thought anything- good or bad- of me liking him, he did a good job of hiding it. He began walking away, having assumed our conversation ended there.

I wasn't ready to drop it and jogged after him. "So... who do you like?"

He glanced at me from the corner of the eye. "I do not like anyone."

I pouted; "Not even me?"

"In a platonic way, yes."

I frowned, "Well, that sucks."

"You do not wish to be my friend?" He sounded a little hurt.

"No. I want to be your boyfriend."

He stopped, turned to me, fixed me with a look. "That can't work, Kiba. You know that."

I shrugged. "Yeah, it can. We'll find a way."

"No. This is not a 'we'."

"Come on, if you can't even handle a relationship with someone you already know, how can you possible expect to handle one with someone you've never met before? Do you really want to have your first relationship with someone you don't even know?"

"I won't know until I've tried."

"It'll be too late by then!" I stomped my foot.

"Then it will be my loss."

"What about me? What about my loss?" I whimpered, "I love you, Shino! Give me a try."

"I still do not think it would work."

"We'll make it work."

"I don't-"

"Yes! Just give it a try," I begged, "Please? For me?"

He looked at me skeptically.

"Fine."

_**- - -**_

Two months later found me sneaking into his room with the first rays of sunlight.

"Kiba?" He gave me a quizzical look, in the middle of dressing. I grinned and watched as he tucked his mesh shirt into his pants and reached for his jacket, a little disappointed that I'd missed the best part of the show. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my reverie, "Oh, right. Akamaru's pups were born last night. I thought I should tell you."

He nodded, tying his hitai-ate. "Good for him. I assume they were all healthy?"

I sprawled out on his bed, "Yup. He wants to stay with them for a while, so no training for me. I'm on vacation."

"Won't you get bored?"

"Not with you around," I drawled, twisting in his sheets sensually. He watched me for a moment, unaffected, before sighing and turning away. The door to his room opened, me in the middle of my doings on his bed, revealing his dad. I sat up very quickly.

"Hi, Shino's dad!" I greeted, trying to look innocent. Shino shot me a look that said I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Good morning," Shino said to his dad.

"Yes, a good one indeed," Shibi answered, still staring at me. I began to fidget, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny. It was quiet for a long time. "What is the Inuzuka doing in your... room."

He was about to say bed... ha!

Shino's weight shifted from his right foot to his left; "I asked him to wake me up early today."

"What for?"

He hesitated. "His... Akamaru's pups were born last night. I wanted to know when it happened." Which, I guess, was mostly true.

"Ah," Shino's dad said a little distantly, "I assume you will want to go see them, then, instead of training with me today."

"Yes."

"Then I will leave you," Shibi said, and left. Shino slid the door shut behind him, turning to glare at me.

I grinned sheepishly; "So... you wanna see 'Kamaru's pups, or not?"

"Not particularly, but I have no choice now."

I frowned. "Hey look, 'm sorry about you missin' your training with your dad. I know it's important to you and stuff, and-"

"It's not that," he brushed past me, stooping to tug on his sandals, "I've never lied to my father before."

"Oh," I said.

"I did not enjoy it."

I was going to answer, but he got up and walked off the back porch; "Are they cute?"

"Huh?"

"Akamaru's pups."

"Oh! Of course they are," I laughed, following.

_**- - -**_

Someone was fumbling with the lock on my window. I sat up, blearily rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Whoz'at?" I mumbled, slipping out of bed and stumbling across my room. My eyes widened. "Shino!"

I unlatched the window and threw it open. He crawled in and I shut the window again. "What're you doin' here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted, looking around. It wasn't as if he hadn't been in my room, though it was messier than usual at the moment, but he scanned everything as if he had never seen it before.

I don't think my room looks _that_ different in the moonlight than in the sunlight.

"Okay, then," I said, "Um, you can sit on the bed, I don't mind."

He sat and I pulled up my desk chair and sat in it backwards, looking at him. He didn't look at me, just straight ahead at my bookshelf. I grinned.

"You didn't tell your dad you left, did you?"

"He would not have allowed it," Shino answered. I chuckled.

"I know. Ma never lets me outta the house at night, either."

Shino looked at me. "But you are always out at night."

I shrugged, examining the nails on one hand. "Yeah. So?"

He frowned and looked away, choosing not to answer me.

"Akamaru's pups are growing large," he chose to say, instead.

I chewed on a nail a bit to smooth out a rough edge and returned to studying Shino's face.

"Mhmm, sure are. Do you wear those glasses all the time?" I asked, "Even at night?"

"Not all the time," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I figured. But you wear them all the time around me."

"It's not just you."

"Has anyone ever seen your eyes?"

"Not in a long time."

"Can I?"

"I would rather not."

"Please?"

He sighed, "Maybe some other time, Kiba?"

I thought about it. He was promising me, I realized, that I would get to see them eventually, just not now.

I could wait a while.

_**- - -**_

I knocked confidently on the door to the Aburame residence. My boyfriend of six and a half month's residence.

His dad answered.

"Hey, Shino's dad!" I exclaimed with a grin. Shino's dad glared down at me as Shino appeared in the hall behind him. I peered around Shibi and waved to Shino, still grinning.

"Good evening," he said. I nodded.

"Yup! Same to you," I answered, "Can I talk to Shino?"

"I'm here," Shino said. Shino's dad looked down at him.

"Ready to go?" I asked, and Shino's dad looked back at me.

"I am ready," Shino replied.

"Where are you going?" Shino's dad asked. I quirked an eyebrow. Shino had not told his dad?

"We're going-"

"To Hinata-sama's. Hyuuga-san is away on a mission and Hinata-sama said she would appreciate the company," Shino supplied.

"Huh?" I gaped.

Shino's dad studied him for a moment, then sighed and walked away, shaking his head.

Shino looked at me, "Very convincing, Kiba."

I didn't have anything to say to that.

Shino led the way, but I greeted everyone when we reached our destination- Shikamaru's place. It was a celebration, as the last of us had finally reached drinking age. There was always a celebration for when one of the rookie nine could drink (legally), though Shino had flatly refused to come to mine about five months ago.

But I'd convinced him I needed a drinking buddy, and he'd been convinced he was not going to let me stumbled home smashed again, because last time it had turned into a disaster.

I don't really remember what happened, but I figure he's got it right.

"Hey, Naruto!" I hailed my blonde friend as we entered, kicking my shoes off into the pile of others. Naruto grinned and waved back. "Yo, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee."

They all waved back, bouncing back various replies. I took a seat on the foot of the recliner, leaving room for Shino, across from the two couples- Chouji and Ino, and Tenten and Lee. Sakura and Neji were away on missions, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru, respectively, partner-less. Hinata was the one we were celebrating for, but she couldn't be there 'cuz she was pregnant and had never been interested in drinking anyways.

We were celebrating for her, either way. An excuse to drink was an excuse to drink.

"Alright! So where's the liquor?" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. Shikamaru muttered and wandered to the kitchen. I grinned up at Shino.

"You gunna have anything, bug freak?"

"I don't drink, Kiba. I would rather not act like a fool."

I shrugged, "Whatever. You're totally missing out."

Shikamaru returned with the sake and beer. I gladly took my shot glass.

"You sure you don't want any?" I badgered Shino, waving it in front of his face. His eyes followed the glass.

"I'm sure."

"Suit yourself," I said, downing it.

"I have an idea!" Lee exclaimed, cheeks already stained a brilliant red. Tenten skillfully snatched his mostly-full beer can from him and set it on the coffee table as far away from Lee as possible. He was getting better at it, but Lee still couldn't hold his liquor too well.

"Let's play strip poker!" he exclaimed, "I will defeat my eternal rival, Neji, this time! If not, I will do a thousand pushups!"

"Neji is not here," Shino told him.

"You don't say?" Lee shouted, "Then I will challenge you, Aburame-san! If I do not win, I will do a thousand more pushups!"

I laughed, "That's insane! Shino would win by default- he's got more layers than you."

"That is irrelevant, Kiba," Shino said, "I will not play strip poker."

"Awe, come on! It's fun," I prodded him, "Ne, Shikamaru, you got any cards?"

"Why do I always have to get everything?" he muttered, but Naruto saved him the trouble by whipping out a deck of cards.

"Don't worry! I have a deck o' cards," he chirped, spilling a little beer on himself, "Let's play strip poker!"

I swear, that boy drinks beer faster than he eats ramen. And that's saying something.

Shino backed away, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no you don't," I smirked, "You're playing with us."

I dragged him into the circled that formed around the coffee table as Naruto dealt out the cards. Shino shifted uncomfortably by my side and I glanced at his cards.

"Stop cheating, Kiba."

"Then call back whatever kikai you sent out," I countered. He scowled behind his collar, but recalled whatever bugs he'd sent. I grinned.

"Gotcha," I whispered, "And I know what your hand is!"

"I know yours," Shino answered.

"Yeah, but mine is better than yours."

Shino fidgeted again.

Two rounds later, the cards went down and Shino struggled to pull off his last layer before the mesh shirt. I grinned and got a face-full of sweater. I tossed it aside, laughing as Shino's knuckles turned white, gripping the cloth of his pants. I offered him a glass of sake again, and without thinking, he swiped it away from me and downed it in one gulp.

The expression on his face as he swallowed was priceless, and the cup made a dull thudding sound as he slammed it back on the table.

We picked up our new hands and Tenten refilled the cup.

By the end of the night I was without jacket or shirt, and Shino wore less. His exposed mouth twitched comically with intoxication as I tried to help him stagger home when I myself was staggering. In the chilly December air, our lack of clothing caused us to shiver.

As a rule, the host of the party got to keep the clothes until he or she felt like giving them back, and not necessarily to their rightful owners. God knows who would end up with my coat by the end of the week... tracking it down would be a pain in the ass.

Shino began to nod off.

"Shit, Shiho," I slurred, sagging under his weight, "Don' fall 'sleep n'me! Tha's not fair. 'm tir'd, too!"

"Shut up," he breathed, eyes drifting closed. I growled, but got no rise. Seeing double myself, I dropped him on the next bench we passed, flopping down next to him.

He began to nod off again, his head slipping onto my shoulder.

Curious and drunk, it seemed like a good idea, at the time, to remove his glasses.

The next morning, I couldn't remember what his eyes looked like, only that he'd been angry with me. The next morning, he couldn't remember a thing, except that he'd lost all his clothes playing strip poker and getting drunk.

He wouldn't let me walk him home.

_**- - -**_

Eight months into our relationship, I discovered a hidden lake and had been toying with the idea of taking Shino to it for about a week. I was just about to slip out one night to take a swim, when he slipped in.

"Hey," I whispered, smiling, "Wanna see something great?"

"What is it?" he asked. I shrugged and dodged out the window. He followed me.

I led him to the lake.

"What do ya think?" I asked, presenting it to him proudly, "I found it myself!"

"Pristine," he answered, surveying it.

I nodded. "Yup! I was just going to take a swim. You wanna join me?"

He watched me shed my jacket. "No."

"Awe come, on, it'll be fun!" My mesh undershirt when next.

"No."

I kicked off my shoes.

"You're missing out, bug freak."

"That is a matter of opinion."

I shrugged, undoing the clasp of my pants and letting them pool around my ankles. Shino didn't turn away, but behind the glasses I saw his eyes focus on a tree over my left shoulder.

"Your loss," I said, untying my hitai-ate. "It's a good stress reliever."

He glanced at me at the same time as I pulled my boxers off. If it weren't a moonless night, I'm sure I would have been able to see a faint blush on his cheeks. Damn.

"Is it?" he asked, eyes lingering just a little longer than decent on me before he looked away.

"Yeah," I said, wading into the water. I shivered a little, as the weather was still cold and it was not a hot spring.

"You're going to swim naked?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I said, "Clothes just get heavy and make it hard to move. Besides, I need something dry to go back home in, don't I?"

Shino considered it; "True."

"Are you going to join me, or not?"

I got in up to my waist and dunked my head, surfacing far enough away that my feet didn't touch the floor anymore. I floated on my back lazily, watching the stars. Shino fingered the hem of his jacket, watching me.

"No," he finally decided, letting go of his jacket. I frowned, turning over to paddle around.

"The water's real nice," I reminded him, "Relaxing, too. You could use some relaxing, Shino. You're too uptight."

"Am I?" He almost sounded amused.

I went with it. "Hell yeah."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, you refuse to swim, even though you know you want to."

"As you said, I would need something dry to go home in."

"Just take everything off."

"That would be indecent."

"You callin' me indecent, bug freak?"

"No. You are," he paused. "You live by a different set of standards."

I laughed. "Bullshit," I swam over and splashed him. He scowled at me.

"Better take that off so it can dry," I taunted, paddling away, "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

After a moment's indecision, he tore his jacket off, shrugging uncomfortably in his mesh undershirt. I smiled to myself, floating calmly around the lake.

"Since you're already mostly there..." I prompted.

"I'm not swimming."

"Awe, come on! You're already outta your jacket. That mesh shirt hardly counts as anything," I whined.

"As I said, it would be inde-"

"There's no-one around to see you," I pouted, "And I've already seen you ass-naked, on missions, so what's it matter?"

"I-"

"C'mon!"

"N-"

"Shii-ino!" I whined.

Quiet.

Then he carefully removed his mesh shirt, folding it and setting it on a rock near my pile of clothes. He toed off his shoes, placed them next to the rock, and slipped out of his pants, adding them to his shirt. I watched as he hesitated, then took off his boxers, laying them on top.

I tried not to stare, but it wasn't like I could see much anyways, there was so little light out.

Curse the moon.

_**- - -**_

"Hey Shino," I was sprawled out on his bed one night, flipping through a rather dull book on insects that I pulled from his shelf, "Do you know how long we've been together now?"

He thought about it. "A year, correct?"

I nodded. "Yup!"

He sighed and I closed the book, traipsing over to the shelf by his desk to put it back. He didn't glance at me. I wrapped my arms around him from behind kissing the nape of his neck. He bristled.

"A whole fucking year," I whispered huskily into his ear. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"It doesn't feel any different to me," he admitted. I smiled lazily, letting my hands slide down his chest. I both felt and heard him gasp, his back arching.

"Tell me that doesn't feel any different," I breathed. He struggled to control his breathing as I leaned further into him, my hands traveling farther down his torso, nearing the hem of his pants.

I had been making advances like this for months, but this was the first time he hadn't pushed me away and said no, that it was wrong to have sex before marriage.

I smirked when he didn't answer me, but rather made a small, choked sound when I slipped the tips of my fingers beneath the band of his pants. His hips arched forward, and the chair scooted back rather loudly, but I stopped him from standing, nuzzling his neck as I splayed my fingers out over his groin. He gasped, shivering at the touches, and I nipped lightly at his jaw.

Carefully, I slipped a hand into his boxers, ghosting a finger along the length of his hardening cock. I could feel the vibrations in his throat, but he clamped his teeth down on the moan. I chuckled, stroking him again. He gripped the sides of the chair until his knuckles turned white. I turned my head to the side, kissing his cheek, continuing to tease him.

He turned his face to mine and I caught his lips, simultaneously wrapping my hand loosely around his erection. He gasped, arching into the touch, slipping just a notch lower in his chair to where I could lean over the chair, kissing him. Slowly, I pumped, tracing nonsense with my free hand on his thigh, through the cloth of his boxers. His lips parted, expecting me to use tongue like I usually did whenever I managed to steal a kiss from him.

Instead, I pulled away, letting my fingers run over the tip of his cock a fraction of a moment longer before removing my hands from his pants. I stepped back, bringing my fingers, slicked with precum, to my lips. I smeared a little over my bottom lip before dipping them into my mouth, groaning softly and sliding my other hand slowly down my stomach to my pants.

In a moment, the chair was toppled over and my hand pulled from my mouth, replaced with his own lips. I smirked, pressing our hips together. We stumbled backward to the bed, toppling onto the already tangled sheets. His hand covered mine, already in my pants, and helped me stroke myself.

He moved on to my neck, biting it not roughly, but not tenderly. I moaned tangling my free hand in his hair. I wrestled my hand out of my pants and wound it around his waist. He frowned, but continued stroking my cock. I moaned louder, fumbling with his mesh shirt, tucked in to his pants, trying to pull it free.

With a sound of annoyance, he pulled away long enough to shrug out of the shirt, dropping it off the side of the bed. I squirmed out of mine and tossed it somewhere. I sat up to meet him and our lips crashed together, me allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I fumbled with his pants, trying to get them off.

He let me, so I pulled mine off, too.

He stopped, blinking down.

"You weren't wearing boxers?"

"Nope," I answered, swiftly tugging his off. He hissed as his erection was exposed to the night air, hands unconsciously fisting my hair. I winced a little, but smiled up at him coyly. "You don't have any lubricant, do you?"

"Possibly," he said, getting up. I leaned back on my elbows, spreading my legs as he headed to the bathroom. He returned with a jar of oil and tossed it to me.

"Will this work?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered, unscrewing it, "I'm pretty sure, anyways."

"What?" he asked, but I dipped my fingers in and, setting the bottle on the nightstand, pulled him over me, running my oiled fingers down his stomach. He shivered.

"Don't worry," I whispered, wrapping my fingers around him, coating it in oil.

"I'm not sure I understand how this works," he panted. I fumbled around for the bottle again and, grabbing it, had him dip his fingers in it.

"You hafta... stretch first," I breathed, "Like this."

I let go of his member, sliding my hand back to his ass, and carefully traced the hole before dipping just the tip of my finger in. He gasped loudly, shuddering.

"That," I repeated huskily. He shivered again, reaching down with his oiled hand. I spread my legs a little wider for him. He hesitated, but before I could urge him on again, he pushed in one finger. I gasped, arching my back. He pulled it out before I could get used to the feeling.

"More than that," I gasped. "You'll need to do two," I glanced down at his dick, "Probably three fingers..."

He nodded, inserting two fingers, and scissoring. I gripped his back as he did it, not letting go even when he felt I was prepared and pulled all three fingers out- I'd lost track of what he'd been doing with his fingers, exactly.

"Kiba?" he whispered.

"God, Shino," I whined, "Just do it!"

I swear to god, it was the best night of my life.

Afterwards, lying there, when Shino thought I had fallen asleep, he spoke. I guess it was to himself.

"That was intercourse before marriage," he said to the night.

"How many of my morals have I broken?" he whispered.

He didn't answer himself.

"How many do I have left?" came out even quieter, "I am a man without morals..."

I rolled over and snuggled closer to him. I sensed him smile, more than anything else, and he wrapped an arm around me, letting out a contented sigh.

"I'll just have to adopt Kiba's, in that case," was just a breath.

_**- - -**_

**All right, so I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure this was longer than **_**But Don't Stop**_** (which was 11 pages where this is 17)****, and was previously my longest one-shot ever (completed... I have a 15,000 word one-shot that's in the making, but it's not Fanfiction). Either way, I'm pretty satisfied.**

**Like I said, this was a bit more subtle about the whole breaking the morals thing... though it was still a bit more straight-forward than I would have liked.**

**If you haven't noticed, I can never write all the way through a sex scene... I always have to stop at some point before the climax. I don't know why.**

**If anyone can figure out which of the morals I listed in the hundred word drabble that I didn't make a scene for in this one shot, I'll, um... bake them cookies? I dunno.**


	3. Impulsive

**Author's Notes:** Hey! Look what I finally wrote- another one of those thirty one-shots I'm supposed to be doing... (whistles) yeah, I swear, I'm working on them! (Not). I already know what I'm going to write for all of them (kinda...) but it's the actual writing that's the troublesome part. I wish I could just think of a plot and... poof! There it is. Right from my mind to the paper without having to bother with words.

Things always sound better in my mind than they do on paper, anyways. But maybe that's just 'cuz my mind is stupid and paper isn't.

It's not that great, but as requested by Susame, written from Shino's POV... though it feels like it should've been in third. That might just be because I'm not too good at getting into Shino's persona. Too bubbly today for that... oh well. It was a valiant (albeit failing) effort.

**Theme 9:** Impulse

* * *

_**- **__**Impulsive**__** -**_

It never occurred to Kiba to think before he acted. Usually, things would work out, and if they didn't, he dealt with the consequences as they came. He always acted on impulse. I never knew if that was what I hated most about him, or if that was what I liked most: his lack of inhibitions.

Thus, I don't believe he ever noticed when he stood closer to me than Hinata in the early days of our lives as gennin. He just did it automatically, perhaps finding comfort in the fact that I was the other male and we shared some sort of bond due to the fact (he always did complain loudly about having a female sensei, but soon learned to keep his mouth shut, and even to respect Kurenai, after she knocked some sense into him).

I never said anything about the close proximity we shared, so he remained oblivious. Every now and then our shoulders would brush, but still I said nothing. My father had already warned me that the Inuzuka were very affectionate people. To Kiba the contact most likely meant nothing, so I, too, disregarded it.

Therefore, when he clasped my shoulder as he told me a joke one afternoon, he didn't even notice he had done it. In all likelihood, he would not have removed his hand if I had not shrugged away, though I said nothing, so he did it again the next day, whence I rolled my shoulder away again. Eventually I learned to ignore it.

Kiba didn't really think about it when he grabbed my hand one day after practice and drug me to his house to have dinner. It just... happened, and as usual I didn't say anything, so he didn't think about it the next time, or the time after that, either. I learned to accept it.

He didn't consider the consequences when he pounced on my back one morning when I finally agreed to join him and Akamaru on their morning walk. He nearly knocked my glasses off in the process, and I scolded him for that, but ultimately there was a repeat performance the next week, minus the knocking of glasses and the scolding of Kiba. It became a regular occurrence.

When he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed me one day without warning, though, I had a great many things to say. Among them, why? What was that for? What are you thinking? Have you lost your mind?

Most of all, please tell me that wasn't just an impulse.

He averted his eyes, playing with the cuff of the sleeve of his new leather jacket. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I just thought you liked me, too. Shoulda thought 'fore I did that... stupid impulses."

I watched his back as he turned and walked away, head hung.

"Kiba," I said before I had really thought about what I was doing, "There... was no need to apologize."

He didn't say anything, didn't turn to face me, merely raised a hand in recognition. I sighed heavily. Acting without thinking- acting on impulse- was such a dangerous thing. Maybe Kiba enjoyed life on the edge, but I didn't think I could handle it.

But when it happened again and I impulsively kissed him back, I knew it was too late. Whether I could handle it or not, I was in for good. I said nothing about our second kiss, and Kiba took that as permission to continue stealing kisses from me whenever he felt like it (he actually tried to kiss me in front of Hinata-sama once, which resulted in disaster).

And it was on impulse- the lack of considering consequences- that I told him quietly: "I love you."

He grinned, "Gods, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." And kissed me.

Which leaves me to wonder just how much of what he had done to get closer to me, to get into my personal space, had been impulse and how much had been planned, and that maybe, just maybe, I'm the only one here who has been acting on impulse.

* * *

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I love you!**

**Publix baked cookies ('cuz I don't want to kill you with my awful baking skills) and Official Imitation Shino Glasses for everyone (actually, I'd rather have Shibi's glasses... but oh well).**

**Oh my god... I wrote something fluffy! It's not sad or dark//does a dance//**


	4. Those Damn Glasses

Yay! I wrote another one. I'm working on _What I Never Had_, I swear, it's just... eck, it's going slowly.

Theme # 23: Journey

_A take on Kiba and Shino's possible path in life, and where that journey might take them_.

* * *

**Those Damned Glasses**

-

Kiba hates his new team, hates the way Hinata stutters and Kurenai bosses. Hates Shino and his silences and his calm indifference and his creepy crawly bugs. But they're his teammates, so he listens to Hinata stammer her way though sentence after sentence, does what Kurenai tells him to do, albeit with much complaint, and talks to the unresponsive Shino, who only reacts when he mentions the glasses, reaching up to take them away. Shino always catches his wrist in a painful grip with a stern, "No," like Kiba is a bad dog that must be scolded. "No," is all Kiba can remember Shino saying to him.

-

-

Kiba doesn't mind his team so much, anymore. It's been a year, and Hinata doesn't stutter as much when it's just them, and Kurenai doesn't boss as much, sometimes letting Kiba have the driver's seat. More often, she gives the wheel to Shino, and Kiba is jealous. He wants to be alpha, but Shino is always stronger, calmer, better. Kiba is jealous, and he watches Shino all the time. Watching and waiting for Shino to make a mistake, so that he can laugh and take his peer down just one more peg.

-

-

The Chuunin Exams are a mess. In their aftermath, Kurenai is occupied with mission after mission, and Hinata is either at the hospital or under lock-and-key, tight surveillance at the Hyuuga estate, from which Kiba has long since been banned for his noisy habits. He finds himself spending a lot of time with Shino. Mostly it's just him talking and Shino ignoring him, but sometimes he says something that will catch Shino's interest. Then he listens to Shino ramble softly, and he realizes that he really likes listening to Shino talk. Kiba reaches for the glasses, and Shino catches his wrist; "No."

-

-

It is after the failed Sasuke-retrieval mission, and Kiba realizes how _cute_ Shino can be, sometimes. Hinata spends a lot of time with Neji and watching Naruto deal; Kurenai sits with Asuma as Asuma sits with the brooding Shikamaru across the table at the barbeque restaurant as Ino complains about how quickly Chouji's regained the weight. Kiba doesn't mind, hardly even cares, because he's busy watching Shino, trying to figure out how else Shino can be cute: sulking, worrying... petting Akamaru when he thinks Kiba isn't looking. Before Kiba's hand has traveled have the distance to those damned glasses, Shino has caught his wrist. Kiba winces and the "No" goes unsaid.

-

-

It is two years later, Kiba is dating Hinata. He likes her well enough- she doesn't stumble over her words so much, anymore, and her hair is long and silky, and Kiba enjoys running his hands through it, while he listens to her not stammering. But Kiba watches Shino, more often than he probably should, because, admittedly, he's still intrigued by Shino, still a little bit jealous, still a little bit hateful of those damned glasses Shino never removes. Kurenai watches him watch Shino, as he sits next to Hinata, listening to her speak, combing his fingers through her hair, and she looks like she knows something he doesn't. Kiba doesn't care if she does or not, because sometimes Shino is staring back, and Kiba thinks he looks just a little jealous, watching him with Hinata, and that makes him feel good, because he's finally one-upped Shino.

-

-

Naruto returns, and a week later Kiba lets Hinata go, because it's obvious she's more interested in Naruto, and they were never really _in love_, anyways. Hinata follows Naruto around like a stray cat that's been fed- because Hinata doesn't make Kiba think of lost little puppies, but rather of a cat hungry for something more- and Kurenai is always with Asuma. As usual, he isn't bothered, opting to spend his afternoons with Shino, talking or listening or just watching. Shino is a very interesting person, past the indifference and the archaic manner of speaking which Kiba finds both cute and annoying. Opting for a new method of removing those damned glasses, Kiba leans in, kissing Shino through the collar he hadn't thought to pull down and out of the way. Shino is surprised, and doesn't catch Kiba's wrist until his fingers are already wrapped around the frames of Shino's glasses.

-

-

Kiba loves Shino, loves the way he fits in Shino's arms and the way Shino fits in his. Loves the way Shino shudders and grips his upper arms tight when he presses Shino against a wall, bodies flush against each other. He loves the way their bodies fit together- shoulders, hips, erections, and all- and the way Shino can send shivers down his spine with just a moan or the brush of cool fingers on his neck. It's been two years since that week after Naruto's return, and Kiba still sometimes kisses Shino through the collar of his jacket, almost chastely. It's been two years, and he thinks it's about high time he got into Shino's pants. First it's just hands, and when Shino doesn't say "No" and minutes later cums into his palms, he grins and drops Shino's pants, kneeling and giving it another go, this time with his mouth. Somehow, they stumble back to a bed, and the sex is better than in any of Kiba's fantasies. Except Shino keeps his glasses on.

-

-

Kiba wonders, sometimes, at how easily he let go of his need to be alpha, to dominate, and writhed under Shino. Wonders, occasionally, at how Shino can top, while still letting Kiba dominate enough that his pride isn't threatened. It's been a year since their first time, and now Kiba thinks it's high time he got those damned glasses off. For once, he dominates entirely, and while Shino revels in the experience of being uke, reaches out and grasps the glasses. There is a moment of hesitation before he grins and collects his prize, ripping the spectacles off as Shino cums. It takes Shino a few moments, as he catches his breath, to realize that his glasses are absent.

-

-

Shino has the prettiest autumn-brown eyes Kiba thinks he's ever seen. Then Shino blinks, gaping at the glasses clutched in Kiba's hand. Suddenly, Shino's eyes aren't so brown anymore, as kikaichu begin wriggling their way out. Kiba didn't-doesn't-won't know that an Aburame's eyes are the only place from which they cannot control the coming and going of the kikaichu, that the glasses blind the insects (though not the user) and without them, Shino cannot stop the bugs swarming towards the sight of Kiba. Shino can only call them back, but they leave far faster than they return. "Kiba," Shino says hoarsely, and Kiba doesn't hear the rest; he's cloaked in kikai and he's screaming and flailing and crying, "Call back your bugs, Shino, call them back, damnit!!" until he's drained of his chakra, passing out, and Shino shouts for help.

-

-

Kiba wants to stop blaming himself- he didn't know- and he wants Shino to stop blaming Shino- he didn't tell- but most of all, he wants to stop being angry at Shino for not warning him preemptively. He wishes he weren't, wishes he weren't, wishes he weren't! In the meanwhile, he growls at Hinata and snaps at Kurenai. He won't speak with Shino when the guilty Aburame finally visits him at the hospital, because he doesn't trust himself not to growl or snap or shout or yell at Shino. So Shino leaves, feeling worse than before, confused and afraid.

-

-

Kiba's recovery is slow, because he can't sleep enough to regenerate chakra. His nightmares keep him awake, making him scream and flail and sob, "Call back your bugs, Shino, call them back, damnit!!" until Shino stands by his bed, the sleepless circles under his eyes nearly as dark as Kiba's, whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have said something, should have warned you!" Until Kiba can't stand it any more, and lashes out, hurting Shino, even as he carefully avoids those damned glasses, and the doctors label him _Unstable and Violent_, moving him into the mental ward.

-

-

Tsume sighs while Hana cries. Akamaru whines and loses his appetite. Shino can't sleep, while Hinata and Kurenai can't understand. It's been four months, and Kiba can't remember why or when he went crazy, only that he doesn't like to sleep unless it's induced by the pretty nurse with the pink hair and aqua eyes who brings him a syringe every night at ten. Otherwise, sleep, to Kiba, means nightmares that wake him with a start, shrieking and howling and something in his small room broken- and only two breakable things exist in his room; a clock and his mind- and a feeling of creepy-crawly all over his skin.

-

-

Kiba doesn't know why he's angry all the time, or why Shino makes him even angrier. It makes him angry not to know why he's angry or why he's crazy or why Shino visits the most, and it makes him angrier that trying to figure it out so he can stop whatever it is that's making him angry makes him angry. Shino comes to see him, starting off with the same greeting as always. "I'm sorry, Kiba. How are you today? I'm so sorry." And Kiba pushes him roughly. "Shut up!" he shouts, angry like always, "Stop coming to see me! I hate you; I never want to see you again!" Kiba watches silently in calm triumph as Shino turns and leaves, adjusting those damn glasses that Kiba can't remember why he hates, and suddenly he's angry all over again.

-

-

Four years later, no-one has visited Kiba in eight months, though Shino sometimes stops by to read Kiba's medical reports and sign off on any new drugs Kiba needs, because Tsume and Hana can't face this reality. He reads the two different occasions Kiba has attempted suicide in creative ways, until Shino wonders just how much of Kiba is really left. Just as the pen leaves the paper, another anti-depressant for Kiba's medley of cures, a nurse- not the pretty one who gives Kiba sleep- bursts in, informing Shino of Kiba's most recent, half-hearted, on-a-whim attempt at death. They've caught this one early, and the man will be fine by tomorrow, so Shino gets up and leaves, wondering just how fair this is to Kiba, when Kiba isn't really there.

-

-

The next day, Kiba gets a visitor. "Goody!" he says, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He doesn't think he's ever had a visitor before, and he's very excited. There are no dark circles under his eyes, because the pretty nurse is very good about bringing Kiba sleep every night. Kiba doesn't even remember why he needs her to sleep, but he doesn't complain, because she comes from outside his little room, and he likes to grin goofily as she smiles sadly. So pretty, so the only face he knows, except for the other pretty nurse, blonde, who gives him his medicine twice a day. This one who comes in, he isn't pretty like the nurses, but he closes the door behind him, just like the nurses. Kiba is still bouncing on his heels, grinning a crooked grin. It's Shino, but Kiba doesn't remember Shino. He hasn't seen him in four years of heavy medication and induced sleep.

-

-

"Hi!" Kiba chirps with his goofy grin that Shino's never seen before, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba!" Shino cringes at Kiba's medicated exuberance. Kiba sends him a confused look, because the nurses always praise him for being happy. There are no bags under Kiba's eyes, but Shino's still do, and Kiba notices. "You look tired," Kiba says, "What's your name?" It takes everything Shino has not to react to the pang deep in his heart that Kiba has forgotten him. Instead, he produces a single syringe from his pocket, checking it. "It's not time for sleep, is it?" Kiba asks, and he says nothing. He steps forward, until he's right up against Shino, practically hugging him, and he tries to memorize this one last time when their bodies will fit together perfectly- shoulders, hips, everything- and it makes him want to cry. "Sleep?" Kiba repeats, grasping Shino's arms as he inserts the needle to a vein in Kiba's neck. "Oh," Kiba gasps. "I'm sorry-" Shino whispers. "Oh," Kiba repeats, "It's... it's warm..." Shino embraces Kiba tighter when the syringe is empty. "I know," he says, "I'm sorry-" "I feel..." and then, whatever remains of Kiba had been left are limp in Shino's arms.

-

-

It's not long before Shino finds himself in the mental ward. He's in the same room as Kiba had been in, because Hinata thinks that he'll appreciate while he's still sane enough to understand. It's torture. She doesn't know what Shino did, neither does Kurenai. Only his dad knows, and Shibi refuses to sign off on even the sleep aid. Shino's ever persistent nightmares of removed glasses, kikaichu swarming tanned skin until he can see nothing but occasional tufts of brown hair or a finger. Kiba's shouts echoing around his head, needles and syringes full of lethal doses dancing in his eyes, Kiba going cold against his chest. Shino is too dignified for suicide; even as his mind slips away, he holds on to that part of himself, along with the part that knows neither Hinata nor Kurenai will come and release him like he did for Kiba. They're too afraid of ending up like him, or Kiba, and Hinata has a clan to run, Kurenai a child to raise.

-

-

So Shino is left alone, because after two years of insanity and waking nightmares and crawling inside himself, the visits have dwindled to none. There's no Shino left to visit. He's preoccupied with nightmares, remember everything that Kiba had forgotten, hating his name, Aburame, and everything that comes with it. Hating his damned glasses, until he tears them off and stomps them to pieces. With no-one else present, the kikaichu fall from his eyes like a million black tears and smother him. He doesn't scream or flail or cry, just crumples to the floor when there is no more chakra left in the body that used to be Shino.

-

-

-

-

-

_. : Wish I hadn't taken them off : ._

* * *

It started out so fluffy and nice and a bit humorous, and I thought I was doing so well... but then... it all kind of imploded, and by the end of it, I thought, "Curses! The darkness will never leave me!"

So there you have it... more evidence of my morbid fascination with insanity and character death.

Also note the cameo-appearance of my own theory on why the Aburame clan members always wear glasses. All of one really long run-on-sentence in the middle, then a bit of ref in the last section. Sorry if it didn't make any sense.

Flames will be doused so that they do not brighten any of the dark corners in my morbid little mind.


	5. Doors

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Another drabble! This time fluffy (I hope it is, anyways) and definitely not dark (even if it isn't fluffy like it was intended to be). The idea came to me yesterday when I realized that I was constantly closing doors behind me, even though I was home alone, and it didn't matter if I closed doors or not. Inevitably, Shino and Kiba came to mind, and... well... I tried to put it off, I swear I did, but... it didn't work so well. Here I am, approximately twenty-four hours later, writing the story.

But notice the pattern... light, dark, light, dark. At least I don't just turn out dark fics all the time... there are sometimes light ones. Makes me happy. Hopefully, it makes you happy too.

**Prompt 21:** Open (even though this is mostly about closed... opposites attract.)

* * *

**Doors**

Shino always closes doors. It is a habit ingrained in him since childhood (certainly not since birth, since an infant can't possibly understand such things). Every time he enters his room he shuts the door gently behind himself, hand lingering on the knob tiredly, because his room only ever means sleep or studying or other tedious chores. Whenever he leaves his room the door is closed carelessly, hand quickly leaving the knob, because whatever draws him outside his room is much more important than whatever was within.

Even when Shino is living in his own apartment, alone, he closes doors. Not so much out of the need for privacy- for he lives in solitude, there is no-one to peer into open doors- but more out of old habits ingrained in him since boyhood. He shuts the pantry doors when he has collected the items for his meal, he closes the one to the restroom, even when he is only stopping to rinse his hands or splash his face with cool water.

Kiba has never closed doors. He prefers to leave them hanging wide open, not caring about prying eyes or privacy or necessity, and whenever he visits Shino, Shino is constantly closing doors behind his friend. Kiba has his own apartment, too, though he spends more time at Shino's. In Kiba's apartment, all the doors are always open; even the entrance is left hanging open on many an occasion, because Kiba prefers to come and go easily, not liking the two seconds it takes to open and close a door.

There has never been a theft at Kiba's home, despite the openness of it all. Akamaru is a good guard, and Kiba's lighthearted manner of traipsing through life seems to repel sinners. Shino doesn't visit his place often.

Not just doors in houses, either; Kiba likes the conceptual doors in his mind and heart and soul to stand open to everything in life, as well. With a smile and open arms he welcomes everything into his life- Kurenai and her bossing, Hinata and her stuttering. Shino and his bugs and glasses and coats and closed doors.

Shino's theoretical doors are shut like every other door around him. Shut very tightly. He is stiff and wary of new things, taking months to accept Kurenai's bossing and Hinata's stuttering. Kiba's loud voice, companion dog, and canine-like affection. He doesn't like to try new food or new clothes. He finds it difficult to adjust to new situations- for example, his new apartment. For weeks he owns it, but spends most days and nights back at the Aburame residence, whereas when Kiba purchases his own place, the Inuzuka immediately unpacks and settles in, enjoying his new freedom exquisitely.

Kiba recognizes that Shino's doors- the ones to his mind and heart and soul- are shut, practically sealed. He also knows that they are not locked.

The only door Shino locks is the front door to his apartment, and Kiba manages to worm his way past the abstract doors in Shino's mind and heart and soul. He makes himself very comfy, even though Shino doesn't realize that he's there yet, because Kiba has yet to fling those doors open and show Shino exactly what he has been- what he _is_ missing. He's waiting, impatiently so, but waiting none the less, for the opportune moment.

He finds it on a mission, en route to Suna. Shino is shocked when Kiba rises on his tip-toes and plants a soft kiss on unsuspecting lips. Shino is still not reacting when the brief contact is over, and Kiba steps away.

"Sorry, Shino," he says, "But I love you."

At the moment, Shino has no answer. The kiss, the confession- they are not mentioned for another month.

For the first time, Shino realizes just how open Kiba is. How the exuberant man throws himself into every new experience, categorizing it as likeable or detestable, filing it away behind a uselessly open door in his mind. Shino sees how open the door to Kiba's heart is, how Kiba openly shows his brotherly affection for Hinata, and how Kiba loves Kurenai like a second mother. The way Kiba loves him, Shino, in a more than platonic way. He sees the open doors to Kiba's soul, but doesn't look there. Even if Kiba doesn't consider his very essence important enough to hide away, Shino does. Shino isn't ready for _that_ kind of open yet.

Shino sees all these open doors, and he stops by Kiba's apartment one afternoon. He is jealous of Kiba and his open doors.

"Shino?" Kiba asks, surprised to see his once-friend after a month of near silence between them. Running a hand through his hair, he says, "What's the matter?"

Shino looks at Kiba, looks at all the imaginary doors open inside him. Looks past Kiba, at all the open doors- and even a few windows- in the apartment. And he is jealous.

"Shino?" Kiba repeats, confused.

"I left the door to my apartment open today," Shino finally states. Kiba gives him a quizzical look, and Shino returns to staring over his head at the open doors and windows. A look of enlightenment fills Kiba's face; he understands.

Shino is jealous of Kiba and Kiba's open doors. At the same time, he loves Kiba, and Kiba's open doors, the exact way Kiba loves finding ways around Shino's closed doors, poising to kick them open when the time is right. Shino wants these closed doors opened, and he needs Kiba's help.

He loves Kiba, but he needs Kiba's help to understand it.

So Kiba laughs.

"Careful," he warns, "You'll get burglarized."

Shino does not answer- he has already said what he needs to say. Kiba pulls him into another kiss, not so chaste or short.

* * *

It's an anomally. I think all the Shino x Kiba fans have up and left on vacation where they either _have_ no access to a computer or where they don't _want_ to have access to a computer. It's happening in the Neji x Shikamaru shipping even worse.

I find it highly amusing.


	6. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

It was hopeless. _He_ was hopeless. Too late, never going back, all over, done with. Ruined.

Kiba sat in the window, legs curled up against his chest, icy night wind tangling his scruffy hair around his face, whipping his open jacket against his ankles. He stared at the inky night sky forlornly, the stars completely blurred out by his tears until it was no more than a blue-black smudge. Alone, in a strange place, useless.

"Kiba."

No, not alone. Kiba didn't move, didn't make a sound. Shino's jacket rustled quietly as a hand was coaxed from a pocket to adjust dark shades, a worried habit of the teen's. Kiba counted the seconds until Shino would pad over quietly. Four. Three. Two. One.

Shino softly padded over. The un-pocketed hand hovered just above Kiba's shoulder to console, then paused over his already tousled hair, to cheer, and finally fell limply by Shino's side. Still, Kiba said nothing, and Shino looked out the window.

"It's dark out," Shino iterated.

Kiba recalled the time Shino had told him he had never seen the stars, because the glasses hid their small sparks of light. He suddenly saw his starless night in a new light, and the flow of tears strengthened.

Ruined, useless, dying.

"Kiba..." whispered Shino.

From the first flurry of hormones during puberty, Kiba had been infatuated with sex. More than infatuated: obsessed. He craved it- day in, day out. He hadn't even tried to restrain himself, because that wasn't a big deal with the Inuzuka. He tried everything he heard of, everything he could think of, before finally deciding that he liked men, and he liked bondage, and kink, and things like that that most people cringed away from.

And then- now- four years later, in a strange place he'd never heard of until he'd been sent there, it had finally all come back at him. The same day as the one man he had always been too afraid to fuck, because he loved him just so much, and he'd thought he'd known that that man didn't like him back, because it was just Shino, and they were just friends, had confessed his love, he'd found out he had an STD that would kill him.

Terminal.

"This is the end for me," stated Kiba quietly, gritting his teeth, and Shino recognized this as letting go of the Kiba he'd always known. Kiba buried his face in his arms, silent sobs wracking over his body.

So Shino said goodbye to Kiba in his heart.

* * *

Wow, so, um, there you go. That was a load of crap, but it's because I've been uninspired forever, but have been craving writing. Suddenly, a few words popped into my head, and I typed them up, because I desperately wanted to write something. Then an image came into my head, so I described it, and so and so forth. I just went with whatever came, up until I got to the end, at which point I already knew exactly how I needed it to end.

Sorry it sucks so royally.

And no, I haven't given up on my other stories. It's just that I am very frustrated with What I Never Had (which will have a title change soon...) because I typed up everything but the last scene for the next chapter, but then somehow didn't save it properly and so I lost it all, except for the first scene. I'm rebelling against that story until I feel like it has been punished enough.

Which is a stupid idea, I know, but... ugh. I have to write a scene with Kumori's mother in it, and I don't like her mother, and I have to write two scenes with the maid, before I can get to the interesting one, which I won't ruin for you all.

I'll have it ready by Winter Break at least, I hope. Can't promise.


End file.
